Przemijająca chwała – śladami Jacka Morrisona
Przemijająca chwała – śladami Jacka Morrisona – oficjalny dziennik opublikowany 7 czerwca 2015 roku. Opis Pamiętam dzień śmierci Jacka Morrisona. Dzień, kiedy świat stracił prawdziwego bohatera. Tak jak inni przedstawiciele tak zwanego „Pokolenia Overwatch”, w dzieciństwie wzorowałam się na Morrisonie. To on uświadomił mi, że bohaterowie naprawdę istnieją. Dzięki niemu uwierzyłam, że sama mogę być bohaterką. Kiedy sześć lat temu zginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach, razem z nim umarła część mojego dzieciństwa. Na temat jego śmierci można znaleźć niewiele informacji, na dodatek zdawkowych – co jest dziwne, bo był powszechnie znany. Może właśnie to skłoniło mnie po latach do przyjrzenia się życiu Morrisona. Postanowiłam poszukać odpowiedzi na zasadnicze pytanie: co naprawdę stało się z człowiekiem, który był wzorem dla mojego pokolenia? centruj|700px Podróżując po prowincji stanu Indiana, łatwo zapomnieć, że ktoś równie niezwykły jak Jack Morrison mógł pochodzić z tak spokojnego miejsca, niczym z innej epoki. Gdzie okiem sięgnąć, rozciąga się morze zieleni i złotych pól kukurydzy. Bezwietrzną ciszę przerywa tylko co jakiś czas brzęczenie przelatujących owadów. Kiedy zdarzy mi się czasem spotkać jakiegoś człowieka, każdy opisuje młodego Morrisona na swój sposób. Jeden mówi, że był hałaśliwym młodzieńcem. Kto inny, że był synem skromnego rolnika, którego rodzina mieszkała tu od pokoleń. Wszyscy jednak zgadzają się co do jednego. Morrisonowi nigdy nie było przeznaczone dożyć swych dni na spokojnych równinach, pod błękitnym niebem. Po skończeniu osiemnastu lat Morrison spakował się i wstąpił do wojska. Planował odsłużyć swoje i wrócić na ojcowiznę, jednak jego etos moralny i odwaga nie uszły uwadze przełożonych. Dość szybko zdobył upragnione miejsce w kontrowersyjnym i wciąż jeszcze tajnym (choć otwarcie promowanym) „programie zwiększania wartości bojowej żołnierzy”. Wojskowi naukowcy zmienili Morrisona i innych kandydatów w żołnierzy doskonałych, posiadających nadludzką szybkość, siłę i zręczność. Wkrótce Morrison i jego koledzy z oddziału ulepszonych żołnierzy otrzymali szansę sprawdzenia swoich zdolności. Na całym świecie rozpoczął się konflikt zwany „kryzysem omnicznym” – omnia zbuntowały się i wysłały całe rzesze uzbrojonych robotów. Przez świat przebiegła fala przerażenia pojawieniem się nowego przeciwnika. Omnia i produkowane przez nie roboty miały wspomóc produkcję przemysłową i zapewnić równowagę gospodarczą na całym świecie. Tymczasem te cuda współczesnej techniki postanowiły zniszczyć całą rasę ludzką, przez co stały się największym zagrożeniem dla przetrwania naszego gatunku od czasu zimnej wojny w XX wieku. Kiedy rządy bezskutecznie próbowały walczyć z maszynami, Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych pracowała nad utworzeniem międzynarodowej grupy zadaniowej o kryptonimie Overwatch. Relatywnie niewielka eksperymentalna organizacja miała skupiać najwybitniejszych i najzdolniejszych ludzi z całego świata, których zadaniem było wytoczenie robotom wojny opartej na asymetrycznych działaniach militarnych. Na krótkiej liście kandydatów na agentów Overwatch znajdowało się dwóch członków programu zwiększania wartości bojowej żołnierzy: Morrison i Gabriel Reyes – oficer wyższej rangi. Reyes – powszechnie szanowany i zaprawiony w boju weteran – dorastał w warunkach dalece odmiennych od wiejskich okolic stanu Indiana. Dzieciństwo spędził w olbrzymim miejskim tyglu Los Angeles. Choć obaj żołnierze bardzo się różnili, zostali przyjaciółmi. Ich decyzja o wspólnym wstąpieniu do Overwatch miała zmienić losy całego świata – na dobre i na złe. Reyes objął przywództwo nad Overwatch, ale na dłuższą metę to Morrison miał większy wpływ na całą grupę. To on wydobywał na światło dzienne najlepsze cechy otaczających go ludzi i pomógł uformować zgrany oddział bojowy Overwatch z agentów o bardzo różnych, czasem wręcz niekompatybilnych charakterach. To właśnie zgranie dało im siłę, dzięki której pokonali roboty i zakończyli kryzys omniczny. centruj|700px „Nawet ja miałam wątpliwości, czy Overwatch zdoła odnieść sukces” – powiedziała zastępczyni sekretarza generalnego ONZ Gabriela Adawe – jedna z pomysłodawców Overwatch – wkrótce po zakończeniu kryzysu omnicznego. „Jednak Morrison nigdy nie stracił nadziei. Nie wystarczyło mu przekroczenie naszych oczekiwań względem agentów Overwatch – poszedł znacznie dalej”. ONZ wynagrodziła Morrisona za jego dokonania. Mianowano go pierwszym oficjalnym dowódcą Overwatch. Reyesa w ogóle nie brano pod uwagę w tym wyborze, co stało się przyczyną konfliktu między przyjaciółmi i ostatecznie okazało się tragiczne w skutkach. Po zakończeniu kryzysu omnicznego organizacja Overwatch ogromnie zyskała na znaczeniu. Dostęp do nowych źródeł finansowania i zasobów sprawił, że zyskała poważne globalne wpływy i została przekształcona w agencję państwową. Agenci Overwatch byli uważani na całym świecie za bohaterów, a największe laury przypadły w udziale Morrisonowi. Stał się twarzą Overwatch oraz symbolem wiary i nadziei dla wszystkich – od mieszkańców brukowanych ulic Londynu po obywateli wypełnionego nocnymi sklepami Bangkoku. Dowódca szturmowy Morrison miał plany, w których ludzkość czekała świetlana przyszłość. Pod jego dowództwem organizacja Overwatch służyła jako gwarant światowego pokoju i siła napędowa rozwoju technologicznego, osiągając liczne sukcesy na polu badań naukowych, eksploracji kosmosu i odkryć medycyny. Choć organizacja Overwatch zyskiwała coraz większe wpływy, Morrison pozostał wierny otaczającym go ludziom. Szkolił nowych agentów, przekazując im szlachetne cele i ideały przyświecające Overwatch. Podczas uroczystości żałobnej na śmierci Morrisona Reinhardt Wilhelm – jeden z pierwszych członków Overwatch – opisał go w następujący sposób: „Poświęcił całe swoje życie Overwatch. Był naszym moralnym kompasem, wzorem do naśladowania i przyjacielem”. centruj|700px Morrison i jego towarzysze zapoczątkowali niespotykaną w całej historii erę pokoju i rozkwitu, ale nie miała potrwać ona długo. Dwadzieścia lat po tym, jak organizacja Overwatch zakończyła kryzys omniczny i ocaliła ludzkość, zadano jej poważny cios, stawiając kilka bulwersujących zarzutów, dotyczących między innymi rażących zaniedbań, których skutkiem były porażki w misjach o wysokim znaczeniu, korupcji i niegospodarności, handlu bronią i naruszania praw człowieka. Specjalna komisja przy ONZ przeprowadziła w sprawie tych zarzutów długie i ściśle tajne śledztwo. W jego wyniku organizacja Overwatch została zlikwidowana, a jej wynoszeni niegdyś na piedestały agenci stali się obiektem drwin i plotek w mediach. Zanim to jednak nastąpiło, Overwatch otrzymała kolejny cios, który miał zwiastować jej niechybny koniec. W czasie śledztwa ONZ szwajcarska siedziba główna Overwatch uległa zniszczeniu w wyniku zdarzenia, które z początku nazwano nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem. Wśród ofiar byli Morrison i Reyes. Przedstawiciele ONZ utrzymywali, że w wydarzeniu tym nie miały miejsca żadne działania przestępcze. Dotarłam jednak do anonimowego źródła, dzięki któremu uzyskałam dostęp do niejawnych raportów ONZ i innych informacji, z których wynika całkiem odmienny obraz ostatnich dni Overwatch. Z tajnych dokumentów wynika, że organizację zniszczył wewnętrzny bunt. Po jednej stronie konfliktu był Morrison, który nie chciał dopuścić do całkowitego rozpadu Overwatch. Po drugiej – Reyes, którego motywy do dziś są nieznane. W podziemnym kompleksie bazy Overwatch wybuchła zaciekła walka. W pewnym momencie wymiana ognia spowodowała eksplozję, która zniszczyła cały kompleks i marzenia całego pokolenia ludzi. Według byłych agentów Overwatch taki rozwój wypadków był nieuchronny. Dr Angela Ziegler, dyrektor medyczny Overwatch, powiedziała podczas przesłuchania w ONZ: „Po awansowaniu Morrisona na dowódcę szturmowego jego stosunki z Reyesem uległy zmianie. Z biegiem czasu dało się zauważyć między nimi narastające napięcia. Próbowałam je załagodzić. Wszyscy próbowaliśmy. Ale czasem, kiedy pękają najsilniejsze z więzi, można się tylko modlić, żeby nie dostać rykoszetem”. Z informacji ONZ wyłania się jeszcze bardziej niepokojący obraz. Ciała Morrisona nigdy nie odnaleziono. Ta sensacyjna wiadomość może wyjaśniać niedawną serię głośnych kradzieży i ataków, o których ostatnio tak głośno w mediach. Głównym podejrzanym w tych zdarzeniach jest zamaskowany mściciel, któremu władze nadały kryptonim „Żołnierz-76”. Oprócz zamachów bombowych na kilka siedzib korporacji i instytucji finansowych w Stanach Zjednoczonych sprawca odpowiada też za napady na kilka byłych baz Overwatch. Żołnierz-76 wykradł z nich cenne technologie, między innymi eksperymentalne uzbrojenie, powodując przy tym olbrzymie straty materialne. centruj|700px Słyszałam wiele teorii, jakoby owym Żołnierzem-76 był Jack Morrison. Swego czasu uważałam je za niedorzeczne. Obecnie, w oparciu o dowody, które widziałam, uważam jednak, że są prawdziwe. Urzędnicy z ONZ odmówili komentarza na temat tożsamości Żołnierza-76. Według pracowników ochrony, którzy byli świadkami włamań do zamkniętych baz Overwatch, napastnikiem był ktoś dobrze obeznany w taktykach służb specjalnych. Na filmach z monitoringu widać, że Żołnierz-76 dysponuje nadludzką siłą i wytrzymałością. Poprosiłam o analizę nagrań wybitnego eksperta z dziedziny kryminalistyki, doktora Amira Nejada. Stwierdził on, że Żołnierz-76 jest dokładnie tego samego wzrostu i budowy ciała, co Morrison podczas ostatniego wystąpienia publicznego. Jeśli Żołnierzem-76 naprawdę jest Morrison, to co robi i dlaczego? Wiarygodność zarzutów, jakie wiele lat temu postawiono organizacji Overwatch, stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Niektórzy historycy i eksperci od świata polityki zakwestionowali prawdziwość motywów, którymi kierowali się autorzy tych oskarżeń. Czyżby więc Żołnierz 76 mścił się za likwidację Overwatch i próbował oczyścić jej reputację? Czyżby próbował ujawnić olbrzymi spisek, którego celem było zdyskredytowanie i zniszczenie Overwatch? A może to po prostu rozgoryczony weteran, który żyje przeszłą chwałą i toczy wyimaginowaną wojnę z nieistniejącym przeciwnikiem? Nawet ja, choć należę do Pokolenia Overwatch, zdaję sobie sprawę, że im więcej altruizmu przypiszemy sprawcy ostatnich wydarzeń, tym mniej jest to prawdopodobne. Zuchwałość Żołnierza-76 i kompletny brak poszanowania dla życia i zdrowia niewinnych ludzi stanowią dowód, że nie kierują nim szlachetne pobudki. To zwykły przestępca, którego motywem jest własna korzyść – kolejny złoczyńca w konszachtach z dyktatorami i bossami międzynarodowych organizacji przestępczych, którzy dzień w dzień terroryzują zwykłych ludzi. Kiedy stoję przed grobem Jacka Morrisona na Cmentarzu Narodowym w Arlington, przypomina mi się sielska atmosfera prowincji stanu Indiana. Rzędy nagrobków rozciągają się we wszystkich kierunkach, niczym pola kukurydzy. W tym miejscu zadumy, wspominając wszystko co dobre i złe, zdałam sobie sprawę, że Żołnierz-76 nie może być Jackiem Morrisonem, którego znam z dzieciństwa. Tamten Morrison nie ukrywałby się za maską. Nie podkładałby bomb i nie wykradałby broni, kiedy świat przeżywa kolejny rok wojny i kolejne tragedie. Tamtego Morrisona pochowano tu sześć lat temu. Został po nim tylko cień bohatera, którego niegdyś znaliśmy. Kategoria:Dzienniki en:Fading Glory: On the Trail of Jack Morrison es:Gloria desvanecida: en busca de Jack Morrison